Arda's Eye
by Gabrielle Naol
Summary: *ch2up* In Legolas POV 562 years after the War of the Ring. A Valar descended from the Timeless Halls disrupts the peace of the Elves in the Undying Lands. It is a course of events that leads Legolas and many other familiar characters back to Middle Earth
1. The Coucil of Elven Kinfolks

Arda's Eye 

**Authors Notes: **Okay first of all a lot of the firsts parts of the fiction take place in the Undying Lands. I've taken the liberty of creating a few places (i.e. elven settlements) because the map I had of it only had Lorien and Aqualonde. As for the Lorien in the Undying Lands… I don't think it's actually ruled by Galadriel but I've decided to write it that way in the name of artistic liberty. Also the Ainur and the Elves called the Undying Lands 'Aman' so I have used both terms interminably.  Oh yeah, Olórin is what the Elves of Aman know Gandalf as. I've tried to get my facts correct but probably have invariably made some huge blunders so please correct me! Also an author needs encouragement to keep writing and so keeping with the spirit of fanfiction.net---- please Review!

**One – The Council of Elven Kinfolk**

_The Undying Lands, 562 years after the War of the Ring_

Two young elves raced past him, niphredils threaded through their fair hair, scattered by the wind to lie peacefully on the grass where Elven feet would not take care not to tread on them. Before him was the nightfall, still and quiet, the stars of Valar threaded through the sky. There was a sweet fragrance coming from Lorien, and the mallorn trees grew strong West of the Sea. Legolas Greenleaf remembered well his surprise when he saw Lothlorien the True, fairer than even Galadriel's realm of the same namesake. Here the leaves in the forests did not fade, nor did they fall, and for a great many years had brought peace to his heart. He had lost count of the years he had spent in the Aman. Gimli had counted it- Gandalf told him that Sam too had vigilantly kept tally though Bilbo and Frodo had known better. But they were all of them gone now, and so too, seemingly, had the years. Legolas did not deny that sometimes thinking of his friends who had come, or those he had left behind whose footsteps now also wandered some other Place, a bitterness would be released in his heart as though a hidden wellspring which when released bled clear and utterly, yet here in the Undying Lands, unhappiness did not sit well.

Of the Fellowship, only Mithrandir and I remain now, Legolas thought and turned to look unwillingly East. Only the Firstborn and the Maia. We endure and the others wander paths that are lost to us.

He had thoughts like that sometimes- it would well up in him unbidden, but his Elvish heart understood the tides of change too well, having lived through it so long. Yet by the standards of the Teleri and Vanyar Elves here he was still young.  And not only young, but also a Sindarian. A wood elf, one of those whose ancestors had chosen starlight. And there were many of them, from Lorien and Imladris, some from his own kingdom in Ithilien and others from long lost Doriath of Thingol Greycloak (though most of them were Noldar) and other Elven dwellings on Middle Earth in ages past. They dwelled together now with the High Elves in the many kingdoms of Aman, learning and taking pleasure in the nuances of each passing day, for the two things never seemed to come to an end.

Or could it?

Legolas gripped the intricately wrought steel of the balcony in his home of Annunfaie, watching the lights the Elven homes in the trees, and the spring welling gently through the white mountains. He placed his hand over his heart. What had come over him? It was worry of the Council of Elven Kinfolks no doubt. It had gone on the whole day already. For the first time he could remember in a long time he had been counting the hours. What as thank Mithrandir so long to come?

_Surely, _Legolas sought to reassure himself. _They will think of a solution. For we could not possibly have allowed such a mistake to come into being. Not now, not in this time of peace._

He remembered as if yesterday though it must have been over twenty years ago when the name Arda's Eye was first mentioned to him. His friend Arafaern had mentioned it to him in passing conversation they walked through the forests, returning from speaking of the history of Numenor with Elrond Halfelven was now ruler of Mallmalen 'Golden Circle'. Arafaern had said, "I heard from Arufin and Tírluin that they were expecting all their labors to come to fruit any time now."

"Truly?" Legolas had been surprised. He was aware that Arufin- being a great archer and skilled in the arts of battle who had been training under Glorfindel only submitted to the more scholarly arts of his brother Tírluin due to his love and his unwillingness from them to be separated. "What labors are we speaking of?"

Arafaern's eyes glistened. "It is some secret. I was only told after Arufin became inebriated one day – you know the day his sister was wedded – and he revealed it to me. He made it all pompous and everything- some new spell or something. He was calling it 'Arda's Eye'."

Legolas frowned and for a moment a flash of premonition threaded through his veins. His friends were no younger than he, and elves of great strength and promise, but he had once being one of the Nine Walkers and had ruled a Kingdom- and the experiences had not left him untouched. He said now, "A great name for a single spell. Arda: the world. It is strange, is it not?"

"Yes," Arafaern frowned. "I had not thought about it in that manner. You needn't be so gloomy about the whole thing. No doubt Arufin was exaggerating. Tírluin came and made his brother shut up. Pity."

Legolas smiled lightly. "I was not being gloomy. Merely if Tírluin and Arufin are hiding matters from us- it cannot fail to be a thing of importance. Arufin, as you know, is not a man of tact. Also Tírluin's master Asagil… I do not trust the man. He is a man of great power and you need not laugh for although I am more inclined to the crafts of war, I do not scorn him merely for his absorbance with his Elvish magic. Yet there is something unsavory about him… he is wise but I fear his wisdom is blinded by his vanity." 

Arafaern became grave for it seemed to him Legolas was speaking truly. He had not thought about it that way. Yet those were times of peace and the two friends could not see what was to come. Now Legolas cursed himself for not bringing the matter before Elrond faster. In the end it was Galadriel who raised the commotion that brought the whole affair into the light. Having caught wind of the rumors no doubt from one of her own people and having the wisdom to take the whole thing seriously, she had immediately dispatched riders to Asagil's Windsedge. Soon after Asagil was marched off to the dungeons of Aqualonde where it's King had scarcely had use of it, and the Council of Elven Kinfolks being called. Now the rumors spread like wildfire over all the land and each piece of gossip that reached Legolas' ears was more frightening than the next. He was wise enough to dismiss most of it as excited imagings but there was no doubt of the gravity of events…

Gandalf who had gone to the Council had promised to return quickly and tell Legolas who had happened but the Council had already wiled the whole day and showed no signs of ending. Galadriel's realm of Lorien where it was held was barred by tight-lipped Quenya-speaking elves and it was impossible to get through them. 

"What's the use of  going to the lengths of learning the Quenya tongue if they won't even talk to us?" A frustrated Sindarian elf was heard muttering. But truly it was not personal. Just nobody was allowed to talk.

Now Legolas paced up and down the balcony. Downstairs he heard a familiar whistle and looking down, his keen Elvish eyes saw Arafaern waving up at him.

"Has there been news?"

Arafaern said, "Aye, but not from Lorien. Let me in and I will tell you."

Legolas admitted his friend and noticed his agitation. No sooner was the door closed did Arafaern pull a scroll out of robes. "It's from Arufin. He and Tírluin have been arrested!"

"With Asagil?" Legolas asked.

"Yes," Arafaern said. "All of the apprentices have been arrested. Lord Glorion's orders apparently. Arufin was close friends with one of the guards and managed to get this letter to us."

Legolas took the letter from his friend. It ran;

_Legolas and Arafaern,_

Cormamin lindua ele lle (My heart sings to see thee)! But I fear the song would be in vain for there is none to hear. I cannot speak much- there is no time to write. But I could not allow Tírluin and I to be disgraced in our friends eyes so I shall endeavor to get this to reach you somehow. 

We did not do it. Or at least we did it and had no idea what we were doing. Alas that I did not speak with more force and had taken Tírluin with me to Glorfindel's Halls where we would not have met such disaster. It is a terrible thing- Arda's Eye! Tírluin is crying now for he did not know what he was helping unleash into the world. It is an affair of the Valar and truly Legolas you were right when you often said- "We elves are wise, but our wisdom is clouded by our vanity". It was vanity that led Asagil to do what he did and…

I cannot speak more for there is someone coming. Tírluin says it is the guard that has come to take us away. We have been expecting them for some time. I shall not struggle. Bear my words to my father. Perhaps we shall meet soon. Until then, namaarie!

Arufin son of Arumentir

Legolas felt his heart chill. "Have you told his father?"

"Nay, Arumentir went to the Council of Elven Kinfolks at dawn and this letter came into my hands some ten minutes ago. I ran all the way here."

"And in good time too," Legolas's ears had picked up a familiar step on the stairs. "It is Mithrandir. Quick- open the door!"

Arafaern leapt up the open the door. Gandalf slipped in quietly.

"At last!" Legolas said. He gestured to a seat and Gandalf sat down wearily. Arafaern closed the door quickly.

Legolas felt the fear in his heart rise just by Gandalf's limp stature, often now he looked kingly, walking tall and proud with Narya the Great proudly on his finger. Círdan had refused it's return, saying it belonged more to Gandalf now. Even the stone looked dull now on Gandalf's finger. Yet, a whisper in his mind told him, he could remember a time when Gandalf looked similarly weary. It was before he became White, and they were in the depths of Moria…

He pushed those thoughts away now. Instead he asked slowly, making sure his voice was even, "Gandalf, what news?"

Gandalf sighed, his white hair seeming to have lost it's glow. "Even how I do not know whether I should speak of it to you. You are a dear friend but it is not something I would like to bring unto friends. Gandalf- bearer of ill news! As always."

Legolas shook his head. "If all I have heard already has a ring of truth, then this is something that everyone will hear about soon. You are not bringing it upon anybody. Speak now, though I do not want to be hasty. Two of our friends have become ensnared in this mess and I would like to know why."

Gandalf's eye opened. "Two friends?"

"You know of them- Tírluin and Arufin, both sons of Arumentir. Recently they were occupied as Asagil's apprentices. They have both been arrested."

"I see," Gandalf took a deep breath. "Well here it is but beware! Guard your ears and your minds well. It is the affair of Arda's Eye and it is no small matter. I wonder if you were aware of a being called Maelvar?"

Legolas shook his head and even Arafaern who thought himself well read could not place a face to the name.

"It is no surprise. He is one of the Valar, the Greater Spirits."

"But I thought we knew all the Valar and the Maia… you Olórin are after all…"  

Gandalf shook his head. "There are countless Valar in the Timeless Halls. Who knows why they dwell and why they choose to reveal themselves to us? Yet Maelvar has come- and indeed I knew his presence but I too has made the mistake of overlooking it. Not Asagil! That is unfortunate. You did not know what Tírluin and Arufin were meddling  at Windsedge?"

Arafaern shook his head. "Nay, they would not speak to us of it."

"And no wonder." Gandalf shook his head. "For they were playing with wildfire. Wildfire that can little be contained. The power of creation! Such that no Elf, Maia, or Valar before has controlled. That, my friends, is Arda's Eye. Now if you wish to hear something more frightening- this morning five black dragons flew over Aqualonde."

The next day Legolas accompanied Gandalf to the Council of Elven Kinfolks, for according to Gandalf next to nothing had been decided on the first day. Arafaern was dispatched to Aqualonde where he was to find out what exactly had happened to Tírluin and Arufin and to watch out for low flying dragons. Legolas was worried for him for although Arafaern was no novice he had never known War (being unborn as of yet in the events of the War of the Jewels and the Elven Kinslaying), and events were moving at a pace and at a breadth few could comprehend.

"You say that Maelvar has taken this power from Asagil?"

Gandalf sighed. His horse Vathar made an uneasy sound even as he moved steadily and lightly through the forests of Annunfaie. Vathar was of the lineage of Shadowfax the Great, blended with many lines of elven horses. 

"Indeed if it were not so I would not be so grieved. Asagil is a proud, foolish man but not evil. He is a High Elf and has never willingly sought the harm of another living creature. He knew what he did but nonetheless managed to persuade himself that what he did was for the good of all the elves."

Legolas looked away suddenly. Very quietly he voiced a question that had weighed on his mind ever since Gandalf had told him the extraordinary news. "What… drew Asagil to Arda's Eye? After all what does he lack here in Valinor?"

And Gandalf was silent for he had been both expecting and dreading such a question. Legolas did not press. He was rewarded for his patience when Gandalf finally said, "Arda's Eye has the power to create and recreate. Asagil's son was lost in the War of the Jewels and though it is said that Valinor releases the souls of the fallen Elves back into the Undying Lands… Asagil has not heard from his Teanör. Who knows, perhaps it is not time yet? But Asagil fears. Thus as you can see, he fell all  too easily into Maelvar's trap."

Legolas took a deep breath and for the first time he could remember the forests lost color for him. "And you mean to speak that this Eye can also restore to us our heroes and our… fallen friends?"

Gandalf looked at him sharply and Legolas lowered his eyes. "No don't answer that question. I understand. Truly it's a terrible thing this power. None should wield it and play Ilúvatar."

"Indeed, none should." Gandalf looked up. Before them the forest looked as though it had been bathed by a golden rain.  There were many elves congressing here, most of them wanting access to the Council. A few were voicing heated opinions and gathering crowds.

"It's Olórin! And Legolas of the Nine!"

They were instantly surrounded by Elves, wanting to know what had happened. Legolas noticed that many of them were young- only in their first century or so. He made non-committal answers and allowed Gandalf to pull them through the crowd. At the gates of the Council, it was barred by two Teleri Elves dressed in full battle gear. Legolas blinked for rarely had he seen such war clothing. Beside him Gandalf was cursing, "Foolish, foolish. Lord Glorion's doing no doubt. Elrond could not have let his happen." Legolas understood. Two War Elves dressed for battle only incensed the crowd further.

They were admitted and the spears closed behind them. They walked up the long tree stairwell full of golden lights. Today there was no song- only Elven voices calling to each other. They walked until even those faded. In the realm of the Council, Galadriel presided over with absolute silence. She was sitting on her golden throne in her a white and gold mantle, her long golden hair falling about her shoulders. She lifted her head as they entered, her blue eye falling over them keenly. She smiled then and though the smile was grave, her beauty and might lifted Legolas' heart. For it seemed to him that Galadriel was fairer than even when she was in the Lothlorien of Middle Earth. For her sadness had been stripped away from her, her fading crown disappeared but now a living dream had replaced it. And as often when he saw the Lady Galadriel he could not help but lament the continual absence of Lord Celeborn the Wise. This, also, invariably led thought to that of his own father Thranduil. The two Elven Lords yet still wandered somewhere in Middle Earth and the thought brought a wave of nostalgia over him.

Galadriel's brother Finrod King of Nargothrond was there in his blue and silver mantle. Many great Elven-Kings were there, and the gloom and power in their faces oft made Legolas' heart grave for it seemed many years of wisdom was laid upon them, burdened with much responsibility. Yet he was lifted by relief also. And Elrond was there, and he smiled at Legolas, though the smile was grim. There were also many other elves he recognized; Glorfindel and also Finrod's son Lasgirad, Lord Glorion and his daughter Fréa the Serene of whose beauty and wisdom songs had been spun. Her eye fell over him now and it seemed to him that she was sad, unbearably, heartbreaking so for one who dwelt in such bliss. His eye wandered and to Galadriel's right, he beheld a man as though a middle-aged man which dark coarse hair and muscled brown limbs, and yet not so. This was Kilkarad- known as the King of the Horses and a Maia such as Gandalf.

They were bade to sit. When all had arrived, Galadriel stood. "Vedui' il'er (Greetings all). All present here today already know the reason for which we have come. Because of our foolishness and our softness grown in years of peace we have ignored a threat which has been working in the very Kingdoms we claim to uphold. This threat is Arda's Eye and our own disregard has made

escalated into a calamity that we can ill afford to put aside any longer. Already what we could have destroyed at the root with little effort, we must now struggle with the strong branches of a tree almost grown. Yet I say, act now! For when the tree has become a forest- then there will no longer a place for Elves."

"Act we must and act now," Finrod agreed. "For already Maelvar has taken the Eye from us and gone over the Sea. We have not known it but for many decades already he has been polluting that land, waiting, preparing to make it his home once his task was finished here. Mor'locki already have flown over Aqualonde and the fool Asagil whispers of yet darker things. We cannot afford to wait any longer than we have already tarried."

Legolas knew better than to make a sound of surprise but a great darkness fell over his heart at the news. For many years he had waited for his father and in the eyes of Elves five hundred years or so years was not a long time to wait. Yet it had not occurred to him to worry. He lifted his eyes to look at Galadriel but her eyes were veiled from him.

"Yet,"  Glorion spoke up now. "If he has taken the Eye over the sea, then it is no longer a threat to us..."

"Foolish!" Gandalf spoke up. "The Evil will grow if you let it linger. Maelvar is depending on our very reticence to allow him to build a stronghold- and that we have allowed  already! Then when he has built up sufficient power and has corrupted all of Middle Earth, where do you think his eye would turn to next?"  
Lord Glorion thinned his lips and his gray eyes fell displeased over Gandalf. "So Olórin," he said. "You council War then? And how, do you propose, do we stop Maelvar? For he is a Valar as Morgoth. And we have little idea how to wield the Eye."

"Not wield it," To Glorion's obvious shock, his daughter Fréa now spoke. "For that would be folly. Yet father, if you would remember, Morgoth was felled by a mortal. Beren son of Barahir, lover of Lúthien Tinúviel."

A expression of pain crossed the face of one of the Elven-Kings. Lúthien was his niece.

"So the question is," Elrond spoke subtly now as one used to maneuvering between the words of others. "Firstly whether to act, and then how to."

Finrod spoke, "We must act. Have all agreed?"

"Yet the Eye-"

"Peace, Glorion," Elrond was not a senior among the Elven Kings but his opinion was deeply respected. He was after all, a descendant of Melian. "We are only discussing the prior and not the latter."

"To act," Galadriel agreed. "For we have created this error and we must correct it."

"To act," There was a general consensus to Legolas' relief.

"And now how?" Gandalf said before Glorion could speak once again. The room was suddenly cloaked by silence as they Elves considered. Kilkarad made sounds at the back of his throat as a horse might, slightly impatient. 

"We must… we must send Elves back to Middle Earth." One of the Elven-Kings spoke now. There was power in his voice and yet sorrow also. "Elves prepared for war."

"Yet what is to say that we are not sending them to their deaths?" Glorion countered. "We cannot send our children to a certain death without some hope of victory!"

"And hope there is!" Galadriel said, silencing the others. "For we are not without hope. Maelvar is yet young, he knows little of the ways of Middle Earth, and their resistance to his rule."

"There are only men there. With the Numenorean blood spent, what is there to resist him?" Glorion defied her as always.

"Yet even the ways of men are obscure and often unexpected." Legolas was forced to speak now, even his Elven patience would not allow him to keep his peace while Glorion spoke ignorantly of what he did not know. "You think not highly of men Lord Glorion, that the Council knows. Yet I must speak now to say that they are often honorable and though perhaps they have not Elven wisdom, they do not lack in bravery and resources. In times of desperation, men have their own ways of keeping faith."

"Legolas speaks truly," Galadriel was pleased and she let it show. "I have known men, and though their ways are different from ours they will not bow to Maelvar's ill ruling. But they cannot do it alone. We must send Elves. If only to scout and report what has happened while we have sat here, blind." Glorion was forced to concede to this. 

"Very well then," Finrod said. "First we will send Elves to scout, and they will report back. The next course of action will proceed from there."

"May I suggest," Elrond said. "That we take care to learn as much as possible of the Eye from Asagil? We will need his knowledge in this matter."

"Two groups of Elves must now be sent," one of the Elven-Kings spoke. "One to Aqualonde to learn to secrets of Arda's Eye. And another across Middle Earth to learn what has happened. Who of this Council will lead them?"

There was a silence. Suddenly Galadriel looked up and it seemed to Legolas that the light of her eyes pierced his soul. Yet he could not speak. A vision rose before his eyes of his home in Annunfaie and the trees there that do not loose their leaves, elven laughter and songs that do not lament. Eventually Lasgirad said, "I will go across to Middle Earth. I have oft wanted to know it's ways and I grieved when we were sealed from it." 

Kilkarad nodded. "I will come with you for I have been there before."

A slight strain of pain crossed Finrod's face but he did not let it show in his voice. "Let it be so. Lasgirad will pick a band of Elves from my own land who well versed in magic and battle."

"And the party to Aqualonde?"

Feeling like a coward, Legolas said, "I will go. For I know well two of Asagil's apprentices. They will assist me in this matter."

Elrond agreed. "That is well. Your friend, Legolas who you brought to see me some days ago. He is well versed in magic. You must bring him. Mithrandir, you perhaps would accompany them?"

Gandalf said decisively, "It was my intention from the start."

Thus the Council had decided.

Up next is 'Two Elves and Two Traitors'. If you want to read it sooner I suggest you REVIEW

(^__^). Don't forget to tell me how you like it so far, and any mistakes I may have made (plenty I'm sure). 


	2. Two Elves and Two Traitors

**Arda's Eye**

Okay here is chapter two as promised. Thanks to all my reviewers especially Hellga who corrected my Tolkien mistakes in the first chapter (which I will also have to update soon) and Bobbie who has beta'd this part (thank you *hugs*). Comments to my reviewers are at the bottom of the story. Mmmm… what else…? Oh yes: Enjoy the story and *drumroll* review!****

**Two Elves and Two Traitors**

The letter ran as follows,

_Legolas,_

_You will pardon me, I'm sure, for some impolite remarks I am about to make regarding one Lord Glorion. Woe to me if this letter lands in his hands but I cannot help but fume at his misjudgements. I am much glad that you and Olórin are planning to come to Aqualonde for I can tell you that I am at wits end in regards to how to deal with the situation on my hands._

_But I start from the end, and go backwards. Let me begin then at the time in which we parted. As we agreed I went to Aqualonde in order to see what fate had befallen our two unlucky friends. These Sea-elves are strange- and perhaps I am too hasty in judgment for I am no doubt influenced by my distemper at finding Arufin and Tírluin thrown in the dungeons and scarcely having anything to eat for days! At first everyone pretended not to know what was happening and though I have no doubt that the residents themselves have been kept very much in the dark, I could not help but think they could have made some investigations themselves. I made a few inquiries as to the location of the dungeon and was barred from entering by the guard (a Vanyar elf dressed in full battle mode- can you imagine?). I was told I must wait until Lord Glorion had gotten back for everything was in his hands now. Tell me Legolas- how wise is it for a person to be thrown into jail without trial? They were not even told officially the reason for their imprisonment- not to mention they had no idea how long they were supposed to remain. I caused a ruckus and nearly beat the guard down (and don't laugh- I can see you from miles away laughing!) before I was granted an audience with my friends with about three guards watching over us. I have a suspicion this was to keep me quiet. They informed me of their degrading state which I have already mentioned to you and only that Lord Glorion had been in to see Asagil and would tell nobody what was to be done with them. I cannot imagine the length of their offense for it is clear as day of their innocence, but you cannot imagine the despair in which I found them. Tírluin would have fallen into my arms if not for the guard, and he told me he believed he was going to be there forever! _

_Indignant and infuriated I made entreaties to these Elves and in vain tried to make them see sense, and was told only that Lord Glorion had issued a decree that none were to speak about the 'traitors'. Can you ever imagine a thing such as that? All I can say is come quickly! I have tried to assure Tírluin and Arufin to hope, but I can see the despair eating away at them. What has happened at the Council? You must come and tell me. And hurry!_

_Your dear friend,_

_Arafaern_

_Arafaern,_

_I come. Perhaps the day this letter comes or the day after. Mithrandir has gone by the way of Formenos in order to ask some questions. But we shall be there soon and I promise you, you shall know all. Until then do not act hastily. Lord Glorion acts not without foresight. Once you know what I have to reveal to you, you will understand his fear of any news leaving the lips of those who know it. _

_I do not laugh._

_Tenna' ento lye omenta_

_Legolas_

Aqualonde by spring was beautiful. The dwelling of Sea-elves was unlike any of the other realms. For the Sea, and not the Wood reigned supreme and from the white shores to the blue glassware, not even the most fervant Wood-elf would be unsusceptible. Yet Legolas had more things to do than admire the beauty of the Sea. Arafaern met him almost at the Gates, so harrowed with anxiety was he and afire with curiosity. 

"We must make haste," Gandalf cut any questions Arafaern might have made short. "Our only hope is to reach your friends before Lord Glorion does. The most honorable Fréa has promised to do all she can to detain him, but I fear that she cannot hold out for long."

Thus Arafaern's questions had to be repressed as they hurried to the dungeons of the palaces of Aqualonde. Legolas remembered well his own father's dungeons for he had strayed there once when Mirkwood was yet Greenwood the Great. Aqualonde's was not at all alike- it was airier (being not in a cave) and on the whole had a more wholesome air, not many Elves having had the misfortune of being placed there.

Gandalf's wish was to see Asagil first and foremost but Legolas demurred, insisting that he must first attend to his friends. Gandalf did not press and here they parted ways. Arafaern led Legolas through the labyrinth which he was already well aquainted with. The Vanyar elf guarding the doors only thinned his lips and said nothing. Arafaern was Vanyar himself and the Quenya passed swiftly between them. Legolas understood that he had promised not to speak of anything to do with the Eye and the elf stepped aside to let them through. Legolas had an inkling Gandalf was not going to have such an easy task entering Asagil's chambers but he had no doubt that Gandalf would find a way.

"Legolas!" It was Arufin, coming up immediately to grasp his arms. "How good it is to see you!"

Legolas looked over the two swiftly. They did not look so much different than when he has last seen them. Arufin was the elder of the two by two centuries, tall and strong with long ash-blond hair. Tírluin had much the same features but was smaller and his expression was more sensitive than his confident older brother. He too came forth, eyes luminous with relief.

"Have you come to take us away?" He cried. "Oh let us leave this accursed place!"

"In sooth," Legolas appeased. "Have patience."

Tírluin endeavored to contain himself. "Very well." He said. Legolas then took from his bag two pieces of Elven cake wrapped in leaves which he had brought, remembering Arafaern's letter. Arufin thanked him gladly and took the pieces. He gave one of the pieces and also half of his own to Tírluin.

"Now," Legolas said. "Our benevolent sentinel has requested that we ask you no questions, but I do not think that he will mind me telling you some news."

Arafaern grasped his arm. "Is it wise?" He asked, his eyes flickering sideways towards the guard.

"Surely," Legolas said, watching the elf's stern features carefully. "For I guess from his colors that he belongs to the House of Glorion and Lord Glorion himself knows well of what am I about to speak. You must understand that our own Elves are not the Enemy. Rather…"

In as little words as possible he outlined what had happened as well as he knew it and what conclusions the Council had drawn. Arufin and Tírluin grew steadily paler through the story, and it became apparent that they had only diminutive graspings of the great picture of which they had become a small part. Several times Tírluin gasped, raw pain evident in his voice and even Arufin swallowed laboriously.

When he had finished, Tírluin almost stumbled to talk. "Oh Ilúvatar! What have I done? You must know Legolas, how-"

Legolas shook his head to stop him. "Of course we have only mean graspings of the events. I have been sent by the Council to assist in every matter the unveiling of all, if that is even possible. However-"

He was thus stopped for there was the sound of lightly running footsteps echoing off the granite floors and they beheld Fréa who was called the Serene, running hurriedly towards them. The guard saluted her but she paid no heed, bursting in on them to say with discomposure not usually attributed to her. "My father is here! He's gone to see Asagil."

Arafaern gasped, but Legoalas did not frown. "Then he was expected. We need your father's strength and assistance in this matter, Lady Fréa."

Fréa recovered herself. She paled, and then reddened. "I understand." She said.

"Now if you could," Legolas said, indicating the guard to Fréa with a nod of his head. "Allow us to take our friends to Asagil's chambers. We will need their assistance to verify his story, and I would like to be present during their interrogation."

A shade of grief fell over Fréa's brow at the word 'interrogation' but she merely nodded. She turned to the Vanyar elf, holding out her family crest. "Rymiel," she said addressing the guard by name. "Pray understand that-"

He bowed to her. The proud expression in his eyes was now humbled after hearing Legolas' story. He had imagined he knew too much and now realized that he knew so little. "I understand. I will accompany the… Asagil's apprentices if possible to his cell?"

Fréa gave her permission and the six set off together down the halls to Asagil's chambers. It was lucky that Rymiel was there for none of them knew the way.

On entering the cell they found that Lord Glorion was already there, and Gandalf. Asagil, Master of Windsedge was sitting on a wooden bed in a much rumpled green and yellow robes. Other than that he looked composed. His kindly gray eyes swept over the forms of his apprentices with such relief for their well-being that Legolas was warmed by his obvious care. He was surprised then when Tírluin shuddered and slid behind his brother. "Look not too closely into his eyes," he cautioned lowly. Legolas however caught the fleeting look of alarm in Asagil's eyes at the words before they became calm again.

"What is the meaning of this?" Glorion was addressing his daughter sternly. Gandalf, with a slight smile said, "Do not rebuke the Lady, she has done no wrong. Rather it is wise I think that we have more than one witness of certain events. Take a seat if you will." He addressed Tírluin and Arufin who sat down accordingly. "Arafaern is you would take down what we have said."

Arafaern who always carried pieces of parchment with him, flushed with pleasure. Obediently he took out two fresh pieces and set them on the table.

"Well then," said Gandalf. "We shall begin. Tell me, Asagil who is Master of Windsedge, how and by which hand did you come to meet this being Maelvar?"

Asagil did not hesitate. "It was some sixty years ago on the eve of Yenearsira when he first appeared to me. He came to me in the form of an old man and thus wizened and bent he spoke to me in a half-whisper as though he was so old the words could no longer pass from his lips clearly. I knew he was no man for he had a presence and aura that no man should have, but still I listened for I did not believe that so frail a form could conceal so poisonous a soul."

For a moment silence- Asagil paused, as if politely allowing Arafaern the time to write down the proceedings. However Legolas beheld his eyes shifting around the room, as if trying to glean the meaning of everyone's expression.

At length Arafaern's pen fell silent and Asagil continued, "He spoke to me of the Timeless Halls and of my son Teanör…"

Arafaern's pen scratched away for half the afternoon. From what Legolas could gather Asagil had been swayed to Maelvar's side by the promise that the Eye would bring him a passage into the Timeless Halls. Arda's Eye in physical form resembled as though a jewel carved in the form of an eye, with an onyx for a pupil. Simply touching it burned the hands. Asagil knew well, having made it himself. On his hands were the evidence of multiple burn marks.

"I do not wish to be a God," Asagil said. "But merely that I could see into what the Valar planned for us- to reach that pinnacle of highest knowledge. Just a glimpse, I only wished to see a horizon- just to see it and know it was there. And perhaps," here he licked his lips and whispered, "for a glimpse of Teanör and what had befell him."

Glorion said in tones of severity, "You have broken strict laws and those perhaps you already know. What you may not know though is that you have broken the very code that we Elves live by- you have thought yourself above the law. For in the name of wisdom you have abandoned all moral guidance."

"Perhaps," Asagil's tone was thoughtful and sad. "Perhaps that is so. I did not think of it that way at the time."

"Think of it now," Gandalf said. "And consider the nature of the thing which you have through your superior knowledge have brought into the world. Such knowledge should have made you wise and yet you are not. For a child of not yet a hundred winters could have told you such a feat was madness."

"You measure by Eldar standards," Asagil returned lightly. His gray eyes were powerful and now they fixed themselves on Gandalf's. "Yet you are not Eldar and you sit here now with the disapproving smile of a father who has caught one of his children erring. You, perhaps, should understand better than anyone else of what I speak. With such knowledge and wisdom such as you possess… do not others all seem as children to you?"

"Do not take me for a fool Asagil, Lord of Windsedge." Gandalf's eye had become harder than it was before and his figure seemed to grow. "Think not to sway me with the power of your eye, or that of your words. Truly if I am as you say, wise and knowledgable, I would understand that even the smallest child can make a difference, that even the most tiny of hands can save the world."

Asagil's mouth became contemptuous but he fell silent. His eye, having lost their power, fell downwards. Tírluin said, "I did not understand Master, but now I do." He sat straighter and his eyes had lost their listless and hopeless look. "I did not understand why my Master, the one I respected more than any other being in the world would be degraded to such a fate. I thought it unfair and I despaired for you, and for myself. But now I understand. You deserve this fate, and I deserve mine too since I once worshipped you and sought to follow in your footsteps."

"Nay," Legolas interrupted. "Do not say so. But you worshipped a figment of your imagination, a hero of your own making. That hero, had he existed in flesh, would have no doubt been as honorable a Master as one could hope for."

Tírluin flashed Legolas a look of gratefulness.

Gandalf said, "It seems we can extract no more. You are a fool Asagil but I pity you, and pray that you will not live to see the day your follies destroy you and the ones you love."

Then there was nothing to do but wait. Arafaern had sent copies of the account to all the Elven-Kings and they waited as if endlessly for tidings of Lasgirad. Weeks turned into months with yet no tidings. And during this time word of Arda's Eye were passed slowly and gradually to the Elves of Aman, with Galadriel's guiding hand. As one the Land mourned for the peace stolen from them. Yet no better was the unending wait for something to be done. Restlessly caught between war and peace, they waited impatiently for news for what was happening in Middle-Earth?

Legolas returned to his home in Annunfaie. Tírluin and Arufin were released and to where the Elven-Kings had seen fit to take Asagil, Legolas had not the heart to ask. 

One night, two months into Lasgirad's departure, Legolas dreamed. In his dream there was a shifting white beach, but the sea was veiled by a thick fog and all he could hear was the cries of the seabirds and they were not calling as he had often heard them in his dream in Middle-Earth, rather they were screaming and their cries were both terrible and damning.

It was as though he stood on the white sands and in his dream his vision peeled back and he saw through the fog, the white sail of a ship. It struck him down with terror as such that his Elven heart had little had to bear. He stood as though rooted to the spot and watched helplessly as the ship slid eerily out of the fog, through the slip-slap of the heavy water. It came towards him and not until it had come to a stop on the sands did his reeling senses realize that there was no movement on the ship. No movement, and no living creature.  It was an empty ship, a ghost ship. The seabirds screamed. "Legolas!"

"Legolas!"  
His eyes which were never actually closed blinked and as his vision returned to him, he heard his door being vigorously pounded on. It was Arufin by the strident tones. He could hear Arafaern too. "Calm! Calm down! There's no hurry. It's not going anywehre."  
Legolas opened the door and was met with Arufin's wild eyes and Arafaern's contrite expression. "No time to explain," Arufin said hurriedly. "I must get Tírluin."

After Tírluin had been roused, not to mention half of the rest of the people within the dwelling thanks to the noise Arufin made leaping agilely from branch to branch, and his footsteps as he ran down the carved hallways.

"It's terribly strange," a wildness even clung to Arafaern. "We must haste to Tol Eressea."

The word clung to Legolas' mind and a shadow fell suddenly over his heart. For he already understood. He asked, "Not one?"  
Arafaern was mounting his horse. He turned to look at Legolas with an expression of surprise. "What?"

"Not one person returned?"  
Arafaern's mouth fell open. "How did you know?"

Legolas persisted, "Not even Kilkarad? Lasgirad?"

Arafaern's expression was quickly approaching awe. "No…" he said at length. "It was an empty vessel." He held up a slip of paper. "The tidings only just came."

Legolas turned his horse around. It obeyed his command easily, turning his sleek head around. "There's no need for me to go then. Instead…"

On cue there was a white dot in the distance and as the two Elves watched it swooped down and hurtled towards them. It was Gandalf on a white Eagle. "Come!" He said, extending his hand as the magnificent creature turned and fell abruply out of the sky, coming to a sudden but graceful stop in the air before them. Legolas climbed up nimbly behind him. He called out to Arafaern, "Go and take a look. Bring tidings!"

"To where?" Arafaern called, but the swift Eagle had already disappeared out of hearing range. He watched the dot on the horizon until it had disappeared. He muttered to himself, "I suppose I should be able to guess by now."

Galadriel received them grimly. Her golden appearance was much dampened by sorrow. "Alas!" She said. "That I had not forseen this."

She passed a weary hand over her eyes. "For the Eye, it veils mine and I cannot see from afar."

"The King of Nargothrond?" Gandalf asked. Galadriel's drew herself up, her sorrow almost palpable. "He lies within."

Gandalf and Legolas entered and Legolas dismayed privately that Lord Glorion had gotten there before them.

Already he was speaking, "… I believed it was idiocy and now you must agree with me, my friend." Finrod did not speak. His eyes were wet and the tears stood in them. He made no attempt to hide his face but sat as though carved from stone, unmoving and disbelieving.

"How so?" Gandalf asked.

Glorion looked up. 

Gandalf repeated, "I say, how so? For perhaps we sent him into danger,but not needlessly!"

"And what shall we do now?" Glorion asked. "Send more into danger for them not to return?"

"Are you suggesting we simply ignore the existence of the Eye?"

Glorion pursed his lips and looked away. He looked weary and tired, suddenly as though his centuries of living had fallen on him at once. "I do not know."

"Yes that is right," It was Elrond, coming into the room with Glorfindel behind him. Fréa the Serene entered with him also, and Legolas saw that she wore the gray of mourning. "For it takes all our wisdom and all our years to say simply this: that we do not know. Nothing is sure, and uncertainty plagues this affair. Yet we can only say that this was the decision that we thought most fit at the time. Perhaps we were wrong, who knows? To do nothing would be simply to accept defeat."

Glorion lowered his eyes and said nothing. "And now?" Finrod murmered. "What now?" There was a silence.

Without him noticing it, Legolas saw that Galadriel had entered the room. She now stood tall behind the chair of her brother, her white hand on his slumped shoulders. Terrible was she in grief and her eye and her power fell upon him at once, and pierced him to the core.

"Come Legolas," she said. "Tell us of our other verdict, and if we have done better in that?"

"Lady," he said. "I, Gandalf and Lord Glorion too, we have spoken to Asagil who was Master of Windsedge. The particulars those present already know. Yet I cannot stress this enough- that Arda's Eye is not a thing to be taken lightly. That we cannot simply suffer it, for it will not suffer us."

"And you propose?" Galadriel watched him intently, and the shadow that had fallen over his heart from the moment he saw the empty vessel which had dodged him all the way to Lorien, revealed itself in the blue of her eyes.

"I propose…" Legolas took a deep breath. _Courage, _he told himself. "I propose that we must continue to seek news from the hither shore."

"We will walk needlessly into a trap!" Glorion muttered.

"No, as Gandalf said 'not needlessly'." Legolas said. "For there is no greater need possible."

"And who do you think will agree to go on this hopeless search?"

"I will."  
Glorion stopped and stared at him.

Legolas said now with his eyes lowered. His heart moved heavy within him but he continued to speak. "Perhaps you do not understand clearly Glorion. This threat is not only to us, but those on Middle-Earth. Perhaps if we hide here under our trees we may escape fate for another century, maybe even two centuries. But for those on the Eastern shore, hope will have long faded. You may have no ties to that place but I do. So I will say now, I will not go needlessly."

For a moment Glorion looked terribly angry. His body started forward and stopped midair. Then just as suddenly, he fell back. He slumped onto a chair, looking much diminished and he smiled then, but his smile was faint and bitter. "I have spoken and argued, and yet these young people carry things their own way." He raised his eyes now and looked at his daughter Fréa. She came forward now from behind Glorfindel. "I too have spoken a long time ago," she said quiety, but with composure. "I too wish to go."

It became all too apparent to Legolas suddenly why Glorion had oppose this mission so heedlessly. His eyes watched his daughter with anguish, but Fréa stood defiant and eventually his head fell down.

Galadriel spoke, "Legolas is right. I too have ties in Middle-Earth."

Finrod started. "Sister!" He said.

"It is right that I should do this," she soothed him. "I will find your son for you Finrod, wherever he may be. I will bring him home."

He began to weep silently and took her hand wordlessly into his. 

Galadriel! Legolas looked up, scarcely able to believe. Already the burden on his heart lifted simply from the joy of the thought. Yet before he could speak, Gandalf said; "I too will come. Kilkarad will need my assistance, the headstrong fool."

Elrond laughed then, and Glorfindel too. Elrond said, "How sad for all of us."

Legolas turned to look at them disbelievingly. But Elrond had turned away and Glorfindel's eyes were veiled, but his loyalty to his liege was apparent.

"Foolish child!" Glorion continued to murmer brokenly. "Fréa, my daughter!"

She came to him and took his hand but would not say the words he wanted to hear. Instead she said, "Do not be like this father and seal my fate with the pity in your eyes."

Others came then but to those who had decided, there was really little choice. 

How happy I have been here in Aman, Legolas thought to himself. He lifted his head and gazed up in the sky and it seemed to him that his vision expanded and his heart grew langorous._ One day, _he thought. _One day perhaps once again._

But Gandalf was speaking now. "We have decided. Let us hope this decision of the Council proves more blessed than the last."__

Okay! This part is done! As Bobbie has said, I've very excited about him going back to Middle Earth too! Meanwhile if you want to read the next part- review review **Review**! That little button down there does wonders for the writer's imagination ^__^ thanks!

Ellen the Trickster: Thank you for being the first reviewer! And yes I am moving the story to Middle Earth or else I wouldn't have mentioned it… I agree with you about the chapters. I will try and keep them well-sized. Thanks for reviewing!

LOTR Sparkling Pippin: Great penname!!! And thanks for reviewing. Me = talent for writing? 0.o XD Thank you!

Bobbie: Thanks for beta-ing and I'm glad you liked this part. That part about the ship was meant to be scary… so I'm glad you were scared. (Well not glad you were scared but um… yes ^__^). I want to write some epic battle scenes too!!! So you're wish'll be fulfilled it you can hold out.

Hellga: Thanks again for correcting my mistakes. BTW, I hope you're still reading this. I'm going to correct the first part soon… I've actually already done it but I've misplaced my disk. I'll update it with my next chapter and I hope you can tell me if all is to satisfaction!

WeasleyTwinsLover1112: XD. Love the name. No I haven't found any either and that's why I'm writing one! Thanks for reviewing!

Ruth: Thank you for your kind words. Please keep reading and I hope I can meet your expectations. ^__^


End file.
